i hate everything about you, why do i love you?
by jjust munchkin
Summary: so this is after the war with the Dark Lord. hermione & draco have been made Head Girl & Head Boy. what will happen when they are forced to live with each other? DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything all belongs to JK Rowling. so there. just put it once.
1. News to Hermione HG PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** This is in Hermione's point of view. It is after the war against Voldemort, and her parents have passed away.

* * *

And so another year at Hogwarts began. I have to admit that I wasn't sure if I'd wanted to come back. After my parents' death, nothing really made sense. I was just relieved—I guess that's the right word for it—that the battle against Lord Voldemort was over, and that good had prevailed. Some things had changed, however, some things that just would never go back to how they were before.

During the war, I was sent to the Weasley residence. Ms. Weasley received me into her home with open arms, and Ginny, like always, treated me like a sister.

Even though it felt great to be here, something wasn't right. Because of this, I wasn't sure if I should return to school. But just as I started to fall to the "NO" side of my "Returning to Hogwarts" chart, there was an unexpected—yet welcomed—visit, that changed my decision.

There was a light knock at the door, which woke me up from my reverie. As soon as I was about to go check who it was, I heard Ginny yell, "Got it!"

I heard her footsteps approach the door, and when the visitor said the password, she unlocked it. The door flew open at once and Ginny screamed. I rushed into the living room and stopped in my tracks. There, standing in front of the door, was no other than Dumbledore himself.

I felt the color drain from my face, as I tried to figure out what was in front of me. A ghost, I decided. Yes. That is the only solution. Right before the peak of the war, Dumbledore went missing. We all suspected Voldemort had gotten to him and killed him, so he would not be able to supply Harry with any help.

"But…" I whispered.

"No, Miss Granger. I am not a ghost," Dumbledore clarified, as if he had read my thoughts. I felt my face heat up immediately. Damn these freaking emotions of mine, I thought.

By this time, all the Weasleys were in the living room, crowded around me and Ginny.

"Hello, Molly," Dumbledore said.

"It's nice to see you again, Dumbledore," Ms. Weasley curtly replied.

With that, everyone went ahead and took their seats to greet our guest. Even though the question in the air was nearly tangible, and was in everyone's tongue, nobody dared question him about his going AWOL. Instead, everyone chattered away; thankful that he was ok.

Finally, Dumbledore announced his departure. "As much as I enjoy all of your company, I must get going. But first, Hermione, may I have a word?" he asked, signaling for me to go outside.

"Yes, sir, of course." With that, I followed him into the garden.

"Hermione," he spoke. "I am very sorry about your loss. I know how tragic it must be, and how heart breaking it must feel, to have lost your parents. If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, sir," I replied.

"Also, as you may know, we have chosen our Head Boy and Head Girl for this coming year," he said.

"Sir, I couldn't help but notice the plural. Does this mean you are coming back to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger. That is exactly what it means."

My face lit up. I felt a sparkle in my eyes, and a warmth in my stomach, that hadn't been there since the war. I knew there and then that I would return to the School of Magic. It was as if though the father in charge of my one-and-only home had returned, and I couldn't be happier.

"Hermione," he added, "there's more."

I looked at him, signaling for him to continue.

"Like I was saying, we have chosen the Head Boy and Head Girl for this year."

Overwhelmed with this night's events, I was completely confused. "I don't understand, Professor. What does this have to do with me?"

"This has everything to do with you, Miss Granger. You have been chosen to be Head Girl. Now, I know you have been through a lot, but I still have to ask. Do you accept the task that is being offered to you?"

I was speechless, so I simply nodded.

"Now," he went on. "When you first board the Hogwarts Express, you will report to the very last compartment. You will meet the Head Boy there. Then the prefects will join you about half an hour later, and you will both assign them to supervise the train corridors, and compartments. Also, you will both live in the same chamber."

I think he saw something flicker across my face, because he then quickly added. "Of course, you will have your separate bedrooms, and bathrooms. However, you will have to share the common room. It's just like the one in Gryffindor, except it's a little smaller. You are allowed to have visitors, as long as the Head Boy agrees. Is that understood? Or do you have any questions?"

"No, Professor. I understand it perfectly."

"Oh, one more thing. When you arrive to Hogwarts, report to my office. The password is _liebe alle_. I will supply you with more information there," he concluded.

"Thank you, Professor," I added, after a long pause.

With that said, we returned to the house and Dumbledore announced the news to everyone. "Hermione Granger has been offered the position of Head Girl. And she has accepted."

Everybody cheered, and I felt a strong embrace, coming from Ms. Weasley of course. "Honey, I'm so proud of you!" she said.

Everyone else cheered and told me how proud they were. I simply smiled and nodded.

Shortly thereafter, Dumbledore bid farewell to everyone, and left.

When the news sunk in, later that night, I couldn't believe it. Obtaining prefect in my fifth year had been great, but I had never expected myself to be chosen as Head Girl. I was full of excitement and happiness. I lied in bed, unable to sleep, thinking about my new position. Finally it occurred to me:

If I was Head Girl, then who was Head Boy???


	2. News to Draco DM PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** This is in Draco's point of view. It is after the war against Voldemort, and his parents have passed away.

* * *

Just like the rest of my summer, I found myself trapped in this damn house. While in this bloody prison—as I liked to call it—I learned a few things. For starters, though I hate to admit it, I realized some Muggle inventions weren't too bad, and even came in handy during these times. Just with a few tweaks here, and a few tweaks there, they were fairly distracting.

For instance, this device that put out music. What was it? A stereo, I think. I sat in my room, with the music blasting from the two boxes on either side of it. Though they were fairly small, with a few incantations, the sound was basically blasting my ears. The music seemed to drown out everything else, to include those thoughts that never seemed to escape me.

I didn't want to return to Hogwarts this year, but I knew I had to. There was nowhere else to go, nothing else to do, and maybe, just maybe, school would help keep my mind busy. Oh, who was I freaking kidding?

After the war, the Dark Lord fell once again, from his throne. From what I heard, that bastard Potter found the last horcrux and destroyed it. With that, he destroyed any hope the Death Eaters had for the Dark Lord's return. "Curse Potter!! Damn him to bloody hell!!" I spat.

Along with the Dark Lord, went my father. The idea didn't bother me as much as I had expected it to. All my life I had been forced to live up to his expectations. I had to meet the standards he had set before me. Even though I met them, and exceeded them, he never seemed satisfied. He only kept expecting more and more. Pushing me farther and farther. With a hint of remorse, I realized that I was a bit relieved that he was gone. For if I had to put up with him for another year, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to take it, and would have probably broken.

My father had just made me feel weak—so unworthy—all of these years. I was never able to make him proud of me, yet others would die to have their sons be like me. And other students would have died to be in my place. Fifth year prefect. A pure Slytherin at heart. And now, marked with the Death Eater mark. And who else to put it on me? None other than the Dark Lord himself. But was that any good? No. Of course not.

Nothing was ever good enough for him. And if he saw me now, he would despise me. After all, I was forced to return to the good side—to Hogwarts. So it was good he wasn't here. Otherwise, he would—once again—repeat those harsh words that never once held a single drop of love. Just harshness and anger, supposed to "build me up" and supposed to "shape me up." All I had ever wanted from him was his approval, acceptance, and at least a little compassion. But never once did he show any of this. Never.

As for my mother, she was kind, in a way. She always tried to protect me from my father's wrath, but mostly failed. She loved me, her only son, the fruit of her womb. I was going to miss her, but maybe it was for the best. For she no longer had to put up with my father, nor did she have to suffer from watching her son follow the wrong footsteps. Even if they were those of her husband.

These were the thoughts I tried to block out. I didn't want to dwell on the past. Dwelling was for the weak. I had to move on and live this life the only way I knew how—by being superior, feeling superior, and acting superior. I was superior to others. I was a pureblood. No one else was even worthy to try to be my opponent. No one could get in my way if I wanted something. I despised others with the very essence of my being. Those that were not purebloods were nothing—especially those freaking Mudbloods—and I would make them know this.

Just then, the auror that was "taking care of me" knocked on my door. Taking care of me, now there was a laugh. I didn't need anyone to take care of me. I could take care of myself. "What the hell do you want?" I yelled.

He opened the door, and announced I had a visitor. I gave him my back, as I turned off the stereo. When I turned around again, to face him, I noticed he was gone. In his place, stood Dumbledore, in the flesh and blood.

"Draco," Dumbledore addressed me.

"Professor Dumbledore," I replied.

"I take it you're not surprised with my return."

Inside I was. I couldn't believe he had come back. I took him for a goner, once he went missing. Of course I wasn't going to let him know this, so I replied with a simple, "No."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Draco."

What does he care? I thought. "Don't be." I snapped.

"Draco, I understand how you must be feel—"

"Look," I interrupted. "They are dead. Leave them dead. It doesn't matter now. If I'm able to look past it, then so should you. Now get over yourself. After all, what is it to you?" I challenged.

Dumbledore had a blank expression on his face. Finally, he replied, "It matters because you are my pupil, and you have just suffered from a painful loss. Losing your parents is never easy."

"_Your _pupil?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So you're going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I am," he replied. "Draco, we have recently chosen who will be Head Boy and Head Girl."

I knew they would probably choose me as Head Boy, but with all that had been going on, it had completely slipped my mind. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Draco," he continued. I looked up. "You have been chosen to be Head Boy. Do you accept this task?"

"Yes," I replied, weakly, the edge to my voice gone.

"Thank you. When you board the Hogwarts Express, you will go on to the very last compartment in the rear. Then you will meet with the Head Girl. After about half an hour, the prefects will join you and you two will instruct them what to do."

"Ok." This sounded easy enough.

"Oh, yes, before I forget, you will no longer live within the walls of the Slytherin house."

"What??!!" I exclaimed, losing my well-composed face.

"Yes. You will be sharing a chamber with the Head Girl."

"Oh," I accidentally let out. Why am I having such a hard time controlling myself? I questioned. It's probably because I haven't had much contact with people.

"Of course, you will have separate rooms and separate bathrooms. You will have to share the common room, however. The common room looks like that of any of the four houses, except it's a little smaller. You can have visitors if you wish, but the Head Girl must consent to it. Now, do you have any questions?" he concluded.

"No." I stated.

"Okay then, the next time I see you will be at Hogwarts. When you arrive there, report immediately to my office. The password is _liebe alle_. Oh and one more thing, Draco…" he said. For the first time, since the beginning of our conversation, I really looked at him. He looked tired, exhausted. I almost felt bad for him… ALMOST.

"People do care," he said, letting out a small sigh.

With that, he walked away. I wanted to call out to him, but a Malfoy would never do that. Of course not. I can't recall the rest of the evening. It was all such a daze. Finally, I went to bed. I thought I'd be tired and fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Instead, I lied there thinking. That's when it hit me:

If I was Head Boy, then who was Head Girl?


	3. Departure to Hogwarts Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** Departure to Hogwarts Day. This is written in both of their respective points of view—Hermione && Draco—as opposed to the first two chapters, where they were posted individually.

* * *

**Hermione's PoV**

The week that followed was very busy. Because of all the things that had happened, we still hadn't bought our school materials. We went down to Diagon Alley. It was one of those GIGO situations—just get in, get out. We quickly shopped around and gathered everything we needed. For the first time, I got a feeling that everything was going to be fine. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was excited and ready to start the new year.

The departure day arrived, and we found ourselves in platform 9 & ¾'s. It was pretty heart-warming to see everyone. There were a lot of people who I recognized from previous years. There were also a lot of brand new faces. Oh, how exciting!

I stood back and watched as the first years were hugged ferociously by their parents. They looked so annoyed, but I knew, that deep down, they were enjoying the moment. I knew that they were going to miss their parents as much as their parents would miss them. After all, they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while.

Though each goodbye was different, they were still all the same. Saying goodbye to a loved one, no matter for how short of a time, is always hard. Humans are creatures that seek companionship. We hate to be alone. And the simple thought of someone you love, leaving, is very heart breaking.

Finally, there was the anticipation. You could basically taste it in the air. Every breath I took was like a brand new wave of eagerness. The returning students wanted to get back to their friends, and talk about this summer. They were extremely anxious to return to Hogwarts, as a higher year. As for the new students, they were excited to finally be able to start their own Hogwarts experience. Now that it was here, they couldn't wait!

I stood there, watching everyone's cheerfulness, for I don't know how long. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. The person shook it once more, which was enough to wake me up. When I turned to him, Ron asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Why?" I replied.

"Well, I been talking to you for the last 5 minutes, and you haven't said a word. Then I distinctly called your name, and you still didn't answer. You've just been looking off into the distance. Now, are you sure you are okay?" he insisted.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about this new year, with all the students and stuff." I assured him.

"Okay. Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed, with a smile.

Just then, Ms. Weasley called us both. "Come on, kids. Get your stuff on the train!"

"Mom!" Ron complained. "Don't call me a kid!"

"What's wrong?" Ginny teased. "Won Won doesn't like being called a kid?"

Knowing Ron as much as I did, I assumed that it took all of his self-control to not choke his sister. I let out a giggle as I watched the siblings keep going at it.

"Stop it! Stop this right now!" Ms. Weasley ordered.

Both Weasleys looked down. "Now come and give your mother a hug so you can get going."

Ms. Weasley gave us each a hug and kiss on the cheek. She warned us to be careful and reminded us how much she loved us.

Right before stepping onto the Hogwarts Express, I took in a couple of deep breaths. Finally, summoning all the courage I could master, I climbed aboard.

* * *

**Draco's PoV**

I woke up to another dreadful morning. After Dumbledore's visit, I was utterly confused as to how I felt about my return to Hogwarts. For the obvious reasons, I did not want to go back. But when Dumbledore gave me the news that I was to be Head Boy, I couldn't help but feel excited. If I had power over people before, imagine now that I was the actual Head Boy.

For once, I was grateful that I had had so much time on my hands during the summer. The auror had taken me to Diagon Alley and I bought all I needed ahead of time. After Dumbledore's visit, I simply put it in my trunk and was all ready to go. With my parents gone, I received the Malfoy inheritance. I had so much money at my dispense, that to me, money no longer meant anything. Not that it ever did, really, but I could use it however I wanted now, without having to answer to anyone.

After lying in bed for a bit, I went into the shower. Wow, was I good looking, I thought, as I brushed my teeth in front of the mirror. I wonder what poor girls will get dazzled by me this year. I found it funny, actually. All the girls knew how I was, yet because of my drop-dead gorgeous looks, they fell head over heels for me. And of course, because of my persona. I let out a dark laugh.

After applying a bit of cologne to all my robes, I was done. Finally, I alerted the auror that I was ready to go. With a swift motion of his wand, my luggage was in the "vehicle." He told me to get in the driver's seat. I gave him a questioning look, as if saying he was crazy. "Just get in," he ordered. As much as I hated taking orders, I listened and got in. I sat down and quickly buckled up.

"Here," he said, tossing me the key. "It's the black one. Put it into the side of the wheel."

I lightly turned my head, and sure enough, there it was—a hole for the key.

"Now, there are two pedals," he continued. "The right one is the gas, and the left one is the brake. Put your foot on the brake." I did.

"Okay, change your gear to drive. Slowly take your foot off the brake, and lightly step on the gas. Good, good. Careful, don't go too fast."

He went on explaining me the process, and I ended up driving. He instructed me to go into an empty parking lot, where I was able to practice my turns. Within a few tries, I had mastered my turns, just like I master everything else. I found it extremely entertaining. Though the speed was nothing compared to being on my broomstick, I knew that if I were to cast the correct spell, the speed of it would be exhilarating.

After what seemed like a too short time, he told me to stop. We switched seats, and he drove me off to the train station. When we arrived, he got off the car, and I followed. With another wand movement, he put my luggage on the train.

I looked around and saw all the students—new and old. I smirked as I saw a couple of girls staring at me. Some of the guys looked at me, with envy clearly written on their faces. This year was going to be great.

When I returned my gaze to the auror, I realized he had been staring at me for a while and finally, he smiled. I just nodded my head and was ready to leave. As I gave him my back, he called out my name.

"Draco," he called. I turned to look at him, no longer with that loathing look that I had had in my eyes the whole summer.

"You did well. You're a natural at driving." I simply nodded once more. He continued.

"You should learn to relax a bit—have some fun."

Fun—of course I had my fun, and was planning on having as much as I could this year. I'm just not sure that "fun" would be the right word for it. If someone else were to describe it, they would probably call it making others miserable. Once again, I let out a dark laugh.

Finally, he said, "By the way, congratulations on becoming Head Boy. I know you've messed up a couple of times, but it wasn't your fault. I also know you didn't really want to return to Hogwarts. But I'm sure things will work out. You earned this and I'm proud of you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did someone actually say they were proud of me? Despite my self-control, and cold exterior, I gave him a genuine smile. I turned around and started leaving. However, I didn't leave fast enough to avoid hearing him mumble, "People do care."

I dismissed it, as I saw Crabbe and Goyle approaching me. "Hey mate!" Goyle called out. I flashed him a grin.

That's when I heard the train driver call "All aboard!"

"Let's get on," I said. Without looking back, I took a step on that train, ready to meet my fate.


	4. On Board HG PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Setting: **This is when Hermione gets on the Hogwarts Express. It's in her point of view only.

* * *

I stepped onto the train, and many heads turned my way. Some of the younger girls looked up at me, with that sparkle in their eyes.

"Hi," I said, with a smile and a wave. They simply smiled back.

"Come on," Ginny said, as she pulled me through the crowd.

As we passed by, guys would turn to face us. Boy, was she popular, I thought. All of these guys were drooling over her, and yet, she waited patiently for Harry. Oh, how I missed him. How we all missed him.

When we finally found an empty compartment, we went in. I thought Ron was right behind us, but apparently he got stuck talking to someone else.

"Wow, Hermione!" Ginny said. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" I asked, unsure of what she was talking about.

"All those heads you turned! Don't tell me you didn't notice!" she continued.

"Notice what? Come on, Ginny. I don't have time to be playing guessing games!" I replied, knowing that I had to get going soon.

"Come on! It was so obvious! Don't tell me you didn't notice all those guys?" she went on.

"Yeah, I did. They were staring at you," I said, a bit bored.

"No, they weren't! They were staring at YOU!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? No, they weren't," I argued.

"Yes, they were. I have been trying to tell you, Hermione. You've changed," she declared.

"No, I haven't," I stated.

"Oh, yes you have!" she insisted. "I guess you haven't noticed, because you see yourself every day. But trust me, others have. Even in those clothes, you've made an impression."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked. I was perfectly fine with my jeans. They were low cut, and a bit faded. I was wearing a midnight-blue polo shirt, with my 3 top buttons undone. My shirt was open enough to see my black tank top, which matched my black flats, and my black belt.

"Oh, you're impossible," Ginny sighed.

We then started laughing, just as Ron and Neville walked in—shortly followed by Luna. Neither one of them had changed much. Neville probably grew a few inches, because he was now almost as tall as Ron. Luna looked a little thinner than before. Her face was a little paler, as well. Other than that, they both looked just like they did, the last time I saw them.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi Hermione!" Luna replied.

"How you guys been?" asked Neville.

"Oh we been good," Ginny responded.

"So, you guys have been living together, eh?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. I moved in with the Weasleys this summer. It's been pretty fun!" I answered.

"Well, that's good," she said.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to get going," I said, cutting our reunion short.

"What? Where you off to?" Neville questioned.

"Oh! Well, you see," Ginny chipped in. "Hermione here, has been chosen as Head Girl for this year. And now, she has to go meet with the Head Boy."

"Oh really? Congratulations 'Mione!" Luna exclaimed

"I knew you'd get chosen," Neville added.

"Thanks guys. Now, really, I have to go." After this, I left.

As I walked to the end of the corridor, faces still turned. But now, there was no one standing beside me, which meant that they were looking at me. This thought made me blush, and I hurried down the hall. Finally, I reached the last compartment.

When I slid open the door, the room was empty. I sat down and stared out the window, as everything flew by. Year after year, the scenery never failed to surprise me. It was beyond description. It was… perfect.

Suddenly, I noticed my reflection. I _had_ changed. My cheekbones had become more prominent, and my collarbone was utterly visible. My eyes seemed to have become a darker shade of chocolate brown. There was a depth to them I had never noticed. My teeth looked whiter, and straighter, which made my lips stand out. They were a shade of pink slightly darker than the pink on my cheeks, but not too dark.

Then there was my hair. It was no longer nappy and unruly like before. Instead, it was soft and brilliant. I had it up right now, but I knew that if I took off the rubber band, the curls would fall perfectly to my shoulders. Even though I had never dyed it, it seemed as if though I had many different shades of brown in it.

I stood up to see myself clearer. My body had apparently gained curves that weren't there before and I had grown a couple of inches too. It wasn't till now, that I noticed how fitting these jeans were, and how well they portrayed my figure. I guess I had "matured" as well. I now wore a C, which made me extremely self-conscious. All in all, I looked better than before. I let a sigh escape me.

I closed my eyes as I started thinking about the year that was about to begin. I dozed off, and got lost in thought, only to be awakened by a shock.

As fast as it had occurred, the shock ended. However, I did feel it go through my entire body, as I felt something I had never felt before. I rapidly opened my eyes, and there in front of me, with a shocked expression painted on his face, was Draco Malfoy.


	5. On Board DM PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting: **This is when Draco gets on the Hogwarts Express. It's in his point of view only.

* * *

As soon as I stepped on the train, it all went silent. The girls all turned to look at me, their faces revealing what they did not dare say. Then there were the guys, just looking down. That's right. They better feel unworthy in my presence.

Finally, a younger girl let out a giggle. She was probably a fourth or fifth year, because her face looked a bit familiar. I gracefully walked over to her, and swiftly kissed her cheek. Luckily for her, her friends were near enough to catch her when she fainted. I flashed everyone my perfect smile and then the chatter resumed.

As I walked away, I heard girls muttering, "Oh, he's so dreamy," and, "Yeah, he's so hot." Someone even said, "I would kill to have been in _her_ place." Then there were the stupid, hating males. "Oh, I can't stand him!" and "He swears he's all that." Then an "I hate him!" followed.

Of course I was all that, and more. And did they really think I cared if they hated me? Hell, the more people hated me, the better I was. I started laughing and Crabbe and Goyle joined me.

Finally we arrived to a compartment where only one boy was sitting. I guess he was a second year, because it took nothing but one look from me, for him to realize he had to go. He gathered his things as tears formed in his eyes. As he saw me impatiently tapping my foot, he grabbed everything he could and ran out. Wow! This year was going to be FUN!

"So, mate, how's it going?" asked Goyle.

"It's been alright," I replied.

"I was surprised when we found you at the station today," Crabbe said. "We didn't think you were coming back."

"Yeah, believe me, if it was up to me, I wouldn't be here. The bloody Order is making me attend school," I said.

"Wow, mate. That sucks," Goyle stated, trying to suck up, like always.

"Not really—considering that I have returned as Head Boy," I bragged.

"Are you serious?" Crabbe asked. I nodded.

He got up and stuck his head out the door. "Hey, everyone! Draco Malfoy is the new Head Boy!" he announced. I heard many people cheering, as me and Goyle laughed.

After a couple of minutes, Zabini walked in. "So, I hear the Head Boy has been dazzling girls already," he said.

"Of course! What you'd expect? After all, I am a Malfoy," I grinned, as he slapped my hand.

"Well mate, you better get rid of Pansy, because she's coming over."

"Ugh. She's such a drag. I just like her because she knows how to have a good time," I laughed.

"Great way to put it, my man," Crabbe said, putting his hand up for a high five.

We rolled in laughter, as Pansy happened to walk in. "Hi, honey!" she said, while flashing me a grin.

"Go away!" I ordered.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"You heard me. Get away. I don't want you right now," I stated.

"But babe, I haven't seen you in months," she said, almost in tears.

"Fine, fine," I said.

She ran and sat in my lap, wrapping her arms immediately around me.

"So, as I was saying, before this—she—interrupted. I have been made Head Boy. So imagine how much fun that will be!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Pansy tried again. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Look," I said, rather cold. "If you want to stay here, you better stop calling me babe. And you better shut up, or else, get out."

"Okay," she agreed, looking down. "I'll be quiet."

"So Malfoy, how was your summer?" Zabini asked.

"Ugh, don't get me started, because trust me, you don't want to," I stated.

"Well then, I guess I won't. So…" he tried. "Now that you're Head Boy, what do you have to do?"

"For starters, I won't be living in the Slytherin house anymore."

"What?" exclaimed a very-upset Pansy.

I glared at her, and she dropped her gaze. "Yeah," I continued. "I'll have to live in a separate chamber with the Head Girl."

"Oh, _really_?" an intrigued Goyle implied.

"Yeah, I know." I said, with a smirk on my face. Pansy turned to look at me, as she had already gotten off my lap. It seemed as if though she was going to say something—try to object. I shot her a menacing look that shut her up.

"When Dumbledore first told me, all I could think about was if she was hot," I lied.

"What?!" all four asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore is back," I clarified. He is still headmaster at the school. He paid me a visit a couple of weeks ago, to inform me of my promotion."

"Oh," said Zabini.

"Yeah, I was disappointed too. I'm starting to get tired of his damn face," I added.

With this, everyone erupted into laughter. This year was so far, so good.

"So, what are you planning on doing as Head Boy?" Goyle asked me.

"I don't know yet, but the year is still early. I'll figure something out. And yes, you guys can join the fun."

They laughed once more. "Now, I have to go meet the Head Girl. We were supposed to meet as soon as the train left, but hell, she can wait." I got up and pulled Pansy towards me.

"My kiss?" Her face lit up as I pressed my lips to hers. She might be annoying, but boy was she a good kisser.

I let her go, and left the compartment. As I was walking, I heard more whispers. "Look at him! He looks like a GOD!!" "No one should be able to look _that_ good." I kept walking, flashing smiles to different staring girls. I finally got to the very last compartment.

As I opened the door, I immediately regretted the conversation I had had with the guys. For on the seat, was that filthy Mudblood—Granger.

It seemed as if though she was sleeping, so I reached out my hand and poked her arm with my finger. In that moment, I felt a shock go through my body. It was such an odd sensation.

As I stood there, with a surprised expression, she opened her eyes and stared right at me.


	6. First Encounter HG PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** This is while on the Hogwarts Express, and Draco && Hermione meet for the first time in the school year. This is in Hermione's point of view.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is the same as the next. The difference is only in the point of view. In the next one, you get Draco's version of the story.

* * *

"Malfoy," I spat, the spot on my arm still burning where he had touched me.

"Well, well. If it isn't the filthiest Mudblood of them all," Draco said.

I hated the impact his words had on me. I figured that after having to put up with him for 6 years, the insults he threw at me would no longer have any effect. But no. His words always hurt. How someone could live with so much hate and venom I just couldn't understand.

"Well, I guess they must have lowered the standards for Head Boy. Why anyone would let a ferret like you get this position, I just fail to comprehend," I snapped.

"Yeah, well in your case, I guess they must have completely gotten rid of them, seeing as how they let a reeking Mudblood become the Head Girl," he replied.

"Shut it, Malfoy," I threatened, rising to my feet.

"Oh, now, now, Granger. Let's not fight," he mocked. "We do have a whole year of working together ahead of us."

Though I knew he was just using this to taunt me, I knew he was right. If he was to be Head Boy, and I was to be Head Girl, then we would have to work with each other—a lot.

"Fine," I stated. I could tell my response had surprised him. For he just looked at me, with a "you're-going-to-let-me-win?" expression. It was so funny to see him get caught off guard. All to soon, however, he had composed his face into that cold mask again.

I ignored what had just happened, as I sat down, ready to start our discussion. We had to assign the prefects their duties. Crap! I thought. The prefects are going to be here in about 10 minutes! Damn his freaking tardiness!

"So," I started. "We have to assign the prefects their duties for this year."

"I know, you idiot! Dumbledore told me what I have to do," he claimed.

"Look you jerk, we have to get this done. Fast. Let's start off with discussing Gryffindor," I ordered.

"No," he argued. "Let's start with Slytherin."

"What the hell, Malfoy?" I yelled. "Are you just going to oppose everything I say?"

"Perhaps," he smirked.

Ugh! How I hated him! I thought. What the hell did I do to deserve this? Just when the year seemed to be going okay, I get stuck with this damn cockroach. Goodness, why? Why?!

"Okay," he compromised. "Let's just start with Hufflepuff."

"Fine," I agreed.

"Let's split the train into 4 parts," he suggested. "They will take the first portion."

"Okay. Then Gryffindor can take the second part, Ravenclaw can take the third, and Slytherin will take the last," I proposed.

"No," he said. "I've changed my mind."

Of course you did, I thought. You're a stupid, incompetent ferret—with a brain as big as a pea—who can't make decisions.

He laughed as he said, "I heard that, Granger."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Did you forget how good I am at Occlumency?" he asked.

"Oh," I gasped. "Whatever then. What do you propose?"

"Well, Slytherin should be up front, and Ravenclaw second."

Blocking out my mind, I thought of what he said. It wasn't too bad. After all, if the Slytherins were in the rear, that would mean I would get stuck with them. However, them being in the front, meant I would be as far from them as possible. "Fine," I said, with a smile on my face.

He stared at me, trying to find something behind my words. I could tell he was attempting to read my mind, but of course, kept hitting a blank wall. Though I wasn't too good with Occlumency myself, my defense was strong. After the war, I started to block out unpleasant things, painful memories. Now, I could block out almost anything I wanted—even others from trying to enter it.

"Gryffindor can go third," I continued, "which means Hufflepuff will go last."

"Okay," Draco agreed, unsure if what he had just decided was good or bad.

"So then, when do you want to have the meetings?" I asked.

"Tuesday," he replied. His quick response made me assume that was the day he had the least classes. As I recalled my schedule, Tuesday was also my short day.

"Okay, what about night watch?" I asked, once more. I hated that I had to keep making the questions, it sounded like an interrogation or something.

"Well, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw can take the 9:00 to 10:30 shift. Slytherin and Hufflepuff can patrol from 12:00 to 1:30. We will supervise from 10:30 to 12:00. Starting tonight, they'll switch their shifts every other day. We will keep ours the same, though," he said.

I was surprised to see the how much ease this came to him with. "That sounds fine," I agreed. With that, silence fell upon us.


	7. First Encounter DM PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** This is while on the Hogwarts Express, and Draco && Hermione meet for the first time in the school year. This is in Draco's point of view.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Because I already wrote in detail about this day's events, while in Hermione's PoV, this chapter is is a bit rushed, except for the parts in which Draco is thinking, or parts that weren't described in Hermione's story.

* * *

"Malfoy," she said.

I still felt the tingling sensation in my body. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just directed an insult at her, and it hit home.

"Well, well. If it isn't the filthiest Mudblood of them all," I said.

I really didn't care much about people's feelings—but hers—lets just say that on my chart, she didn't have any. Out of all people, with the exception of Pothead, I despised her the most. I couldn't stand her smart-ass attitude, always thinking she knew it all. Even more, I hated her because she was a Mudblood. A filthy, unworthy, dirty Mudblood. She deserved to die.

The idiot tried to say something about my promotion and lowering the standards. I snapped in return, "Yeah, well in your case, I guess they must have completely gotten rid of them, seeing as how they let a reeking Mudblood become the Head Girl."

I knew I had really gotten to her, because she got to her feet. I could sense every ounce of anger in her, as it clearly showed in her face. I knew she wouldn't dare do anything, so I kept teasing. "Oh, now, now, Granger. Let's not fight. We do have a whole year of working together ahead of us."

I laughed right at her, but inside, I hated the idea. I couldn't stand her. Leave it to Dumbledore to make me work with _her_!

Then, out of all the things she could have done, she caved in and sat back down. What the hell? I thought. She must be losing her edge, to just give up like that. I could tell she was still irritated, so for now, that was enough.

We started discussing what we had to do. Right off, we started arguing again, with me calling her an idiot, and her replying with calling me a jerk.

Then we tried discussing which house we were going to talk about first. Of course I had to keep her annoyed, so I took the contrary on each issue she presented.

She then asked if I was going to oppose her in everything she said, and I left it at, "Perhaps." I knew this would bug her more then if I had just said yes. If Dumbledore wanted me to work with this trash, then I was going to get the most out of it, by making her miserable.

I was starting to get bored, so I offered a solution. If she argued, good. If she didn't, then I'd find something else to fight over. It was rather entertaining to see her get so angry.

We started off with Hufflepuff, and I offered to split the train into fourths. She ended up agreeing, but immediately proposed that Slytherin be in the back. Of course I was not going to allow this!

"No," I said. "I've changed my mind."

Then, as clearly as if she had spoken, I heard her say, "Of course you did. You're a stupid, incompetent ferret—with a brain as big as a pea—who can't make decisions."

I laughed and told her I heard her.

Apparently she had forgotten about my great skills in Occlumency, so I reminded her.

She quickly changed the topic, and I seized the chance. I recommended putting Slytherin first, because we are, after all, #1. She went quiet for a few seconds, with a contemplating look. I wanted to know what she was thinking, so I tried to read her mind again.

Surprisingly, it was blank. I couldn't see, nor hear anything. How strange, I thought.

I was surprised even more, when she agreed to my proposition with a smile on her face. I tried to read her mind again, but it was still clean. It was as if though there was a wall. What the hell was she thinking? I wondered. This was the first time anyone had actually managed to block me.

I ended up mumbling something in return, and agreeing—unaware—with what she proposed. I was still baffled by this mystery placed before me. I didn't think it was possible, for her anyway. I knew that there were great wizards who could block out anyone with ease, but a student? Now that just seemed unattainable, impossible even.

After this, she asked when we should have the prefect meeting. Without thinking, I said Tuesday. She agreed.

Her quick response snapped me back to reality, as we started discussing patrolling times, dates, and groups. I was stuck roaming the halls with her everyday, from 10:30 to midnight.

I didn't really care though. I wasn't going to see her too much anyway, I hoped. She could go one way, and I would go the opposite. We didn't have to interact with each other much. Filthy Mudblood.

Finally, it went quiet. I sat there wondering some more about how the hell she had managed to keep me out of her mind. Then I realized it didn't matter. Because I didn't care.


	8. Prefect Reunion HG PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** On their way to Hogwarts—Prefect Meeting. This is in Hermione's point of view.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again, this chapter is just like the next. Except it's coming from Hermione. This one is also the detailed one, so it's longer than the next.

* * *

After 5 minutes—which seemed like an eternity—of complete quietness, the door slid open. Ron and Ginny were standing there, both of them Gryffindor prefects. Ginny gasped a small "oh." Ron quickly tensed up, his hands balling into fists.

Ginny came and took a seat on my left, while Ron sat on my right. She turned to look at me, apologetically. "I know," I whispered.

Ron put his arm around me, and things felt better. Somehow, he always managed to do the right thing to bring me comfort.

Suddenly, the six other prefects walked in. I knew most of them, except for one. She was from Hufflepuff. Well, I had seen her a few times, but never really paid attention. I think she was a part of the DA. The unknown from Hufflepuff was with Ernie McMillan—seventh year—a prefect since his fifth. As from Ravenclaw, it was Terry Boot—another seventh year—and Luna Lovegood. Then came in the Slytherins—Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini.

"Hi, honey!" Pansy said, immediately sitting on Malfoy's lap.

Ugh, I thought in disgust. They make me sick. All of a sudden, an echo of earlier's shock ran through my body. What the hell was happening to me?

Each prefect introduced him or her self. The unknown girl was Susan Bones, a seventh year. Malfoy and I introduced ourselves as well. With the introductions out of the way, the meeting began.

"Okay," Malfoy started. "Let's make this quick. This year, me and Granger have been chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl. As Heads, we have to assign you with your duties and have chosen when the prefect meetings will be. We have also decided when you guys have to patrol the halls at school."

"For starters, we still have about an hour and a half left on the train," I added. "So, you guys will need to supervise the corridors. If anyone has any questions, you will have to answer them. If you do not know the answer, tell them you will get back to them. Is that understood?"

"Yes," they all answered.

"So, how do we know who's supervising what?" Pansy asked.

"Well, that's easy darling," Draco answered.

Gag! I thought. To make matters worse, he turned and kissed her. I felt my face get hot. What the hell is his problem? I yelled in my head, getting lost in thought. This is our first meeting, and he's already showing favoritism. Doesn't he know that as Heads, we can't take sides?

_Come on, Hermione_, I tried to control myself. I was infuriated. _What did you expect? Did you honestly think that just because he was Head Boy, he was going to change? Don't kid yourself hon_, my mind said. That was true. Some things just don't change. Especially him. These thoughts did the job. I had recomposed.

"So, do you get the quarters thing?" he asked. I realized I had missed his explanation of splitting the train into 4 parts. I'm sure he made it seem complex, because a couple of people had a confused look.

"So," I cut in. "Slytherin prefects will be in the first part."

"That's right," Zabini interrupted. "Slytherins always come first."

"Not in Quidditch," Ginny replied. "Now, shut it!"

"Followed by Ravenclaw," I continued. "Then Gryffindor will be next, followed by Hufflepuff."

"So, we'll be in the end, right?" Susan asked, pointing to McMillan and herself.

"Yes, that's correct," I clarified.

"Good, that way we walk the least," she said, smiling.

"Do you guys all understand where you'll be?" I asked.

Some of them replied with a yes, and others nodded.

"Okay, now the meetings," I said.

"We have decided they will be on Tuesdays, from 6 to 7 in the afternoon. If we end quickly, then you will all be dismissed early," Draco promptly offered.

"So, when's the first meeting?" Boot—from Ravenclaw—asked.

"This Tuesday, you moron," Draco snapped. I couldn't stand him. He was such an ass to everyone. "It will be in the prefect room."

Everyone agreed.

"As for hall supervision," I started again. "Tonight, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will roam the halls from 9:00 to 10:30. Slytherin and Hufflepuff will patrol from 12:00 to 1:30. Malfoy and I will supervise from 10:30 to 12:00. Then tomorrow, the groups are going to switch times. Slytherin and Hufflepuff will take the early shift. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will take the late shift. However, Malfoy and I will keep our time the same."

"Are there any questions?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "What will be discussed in Tuesday's meeting?"

I answered before Malfoy could spit out an unnecessary comment. "Well, we still don't know. I'm sure it will be about the ball though. When we get to Hogwarts, we'll discuss it with Dumbledore. Then we'll have a couple of days to think things out. We'll put out what we agreed on at the meeting."

"That sounds good," she replied, with a smile.

"Ok, you guys are allowed to go." I concluded. "You can go ahead and take a 15-minute break, but then your duties begin. Before you start, make sure you have your robes on. Remember your prefect duties at all times, and don't forget the meeting. Tuesday, at 6 in the prefects' room."

Everyone nodded, as they walked out. Everyone except Pansy, Ron, and Ginny. Pansy stayed with Malfoy, as both Weasleys stayed with me.

That's when I realized that Ron hadn't moved since he got in. He just stared out the window, not saying a word. My only guess was that he took the news of Malfoy being Head Boy harder than I did. I couldn't believe him nor his behavior. I knew it wasn't the best of news, but if I could handle it, then he should too.

I turned to Ginny, and asked her to take her brother to try to calm him down.

"No, I won't go," Ron stated, in reply to what I had asked his sister.

"Come on, Ron," Ginny tried.

"No, I'll only go if 'Mione goes," he said.

"Fine, let's go," I said, pulling his arm.

We headed back to their compartment, leaving Pansy and Malfoy behind.

"Ron, please," I started.

"No, Hermione. How can you be so comfortable with him? How can you accept the fact that you're going to have to live with him? After all he's done—I mean, I just don't understand," he sighed, dropping his gaze.

"I know, Ron. And believe me, I'm not comfortable. I don't want to. It's just that Dumbledore chose him. And he also chose me. I don't know why he would do such a thing, but he did. Now, we have to work together. I'm really sorry, but that's how it is," I said, while giving him a hug.

"Okay, I see," he finally accepted, holding me tightly against him.

"Thank you, Ron. Well, I have to get going now," I mentioned, and Ron let me go.

"Be careful, Hermione," Ginny warned.

I nodded as I walked out.

When I arrived to the compartment, Draco was alone. He had his eyes closed, and I assumed he was asleep. I didn't want to fight right now, so I quietly sat down, not wanting to wake him. I leaned my head against the window, closed my eyes, and—for the second time today—dozed off.


	9. Prefect Reunion DM PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** On their way to Hogwarts—Prefect Meeting. This is in Draco's point of view.

* * *

**Author'****s Note: **Again, this is the same as the previous one. However, you get to see it through Draco's point of view. Just like in "First Encounter DM PoV" everything is kind of skimmed through—except when it's him thinking, or parts that weren't described in the previous one—so it's shorter.

* * *

The prefects came in, starting with the damn Weasleys (Gryffindor). I noticed the angry look on the weasel's face, as he laid eyes upon me. I was ready to fight off whatever he tried to throw at me—but for now, I just sat there, smirking at him. I knew I was getting under his skin. It was hilarious.

However, as he took his seat next to the Mudblood, I felt something go through me. It was like the shock I had gotten earlier, except it wasn't as strong. It was still enough though to wipe off my signature smirk from my face.

The rest of the prefects then joined us. The four from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff walked in. I didn't know any of their names, except for McMillan from Hufflepuff—who I'm sure was even more pissed off than the weasel because of my promotion—but I had seen their faces before. They were not worthy of me knowing their names. Pansy and Zabini came in after them—finally someone worth me speaking to.

Pansy immediately came to sit on my lap. I wanted to push her off, but when I saw Granger's and the girl Weasley's angry face, I pulled her closer. I knew it wasn't Head Boy behavior, but since when did I care? On top of everything else, I was pissing them off, so it was funny.

One by one, the prefects introduced themselves. Then I introduced myself, and the Mudblood did the same.

I rapidly started the conversation, because I wanted it to end even faster. We quickly announced we were Head Boy and Head Girl. Then we explained what we were going to talk about—assigning them their duties, the meetings, and the patrolling schedule.

Granger started by saying they had to supervise the corridors in the train. Then Pansy questioned her, and I answered.

"Well, that's easy, darling," I said, offering her an explanation. I then kissed her, and saw Granger's face flush with emotion. It was great! Even though I was no longer in the Slytherin house, I was going to still give them preference over anyone else

I explained how we had split the train into fourths. I made it sound more difficult than it really was just to confuse the male weasel. Then I realized that in the process, I had managed to confuse Zabini as well. I laughed at them all. How stupid some people were!

"So, do you guys get the quarters thing?" I asked, knowing that they didn't.

The Mudblood interrupted, stating that both Slytherins were in the front. Then Zabini butt in—"That's right, Slytherins always come first."

The Weasley girl then made a reference to Quidditch that made him shut up. Her comment annoyed me to no end, but then I saw Zabini's face, which made me laugh—again. Boy, was she feisty. Granger continued after the little bit of commotion.

The girl from Hufflepuff—I already forgot her name—wondered out loud if they were going to be in the end. Of course you are, you dumb wit, I thought. Before I could say anything, that dumb Head Girl confirmed it.

After that, we moved on to the meetings. I told them they were on Tuesdays, from 6 to 7. I couldn't help but add that if they ended quickly, then they were to be dismissed early. I did not want to stay in a room for a whole hour with these people—and most certainly, not with a Mudblood in there.

Then, the boy prefect from Ravenclaw asked, "So, when's the first meeting?"

I beat the little smart-ass to it this time. "This Tuesday, you moron," I said, with a smirk. "It will be in the prefects' room."

Granger started talking about hallway supervision, and I asked if there were any questions.

Finally, the Mudblood concluded the meeting by reminding everyone to perform their duties and attend the upcoming one. Then she added they had a 15-minute break—during which they had to change into their robes—before starting supervising the train. She dismissed everyone and one by one, the prefects left. Everyone except for Pansy and the Weasleys.

Weasley still seemed pissed off and Granger tried to get his sister to take him outside.

"No," he replied. "I'll only go if 'Mione goes."

Ugh. Stupid weasel begging a girl. Guys like him make me sick. There are plenty of females out there, so why he would stoop down to those levels for one, I didn't understand.

I figured Granger would say no, and stay, but instead, she got up and grabbed his arm. She took him with her.

I watched in disbelief as I felt something inside me that I hadn't felt before. I blocked it out, as I realized that Pansy and I were alone in the room.

She got up, slid closed the door, and locked it. Immediately, she returned to my lap, wrapping her arms around me, and giving me a kiss. After about a minute, I pushed her away. I really did not want to be with her at this very moment.

"Get out," I ordered.

"What?" she questioned.

"You heard me. Get out. I have something to do, and you can't be here," I told her.

"But Draco," she insisted.

"No. I said get out. I really don't freaking want you here." I said.

"Okay, I see," she stated, as she got up and left.

She really was annoying. I don't know why I kept her with me anymore. Oh wait, yes I do. Because no matter what I do to her, she will never leave, not until I make her. I laughed darkly to myself.

I closed my eyes as I recalled all the weird events from today. What the hell was up with those shocks and feelings I kept getting? I wondered.

Finally, I blocked out these thoughts, and fell into an unconscious stupor.


	10. Finally at Hogwarts HG PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** This is when they arrive to Hogwarts. This is in Hermione's point of view.

* * *

**Author'****s Note: **The next chapter will be a little like this one, not much. Only the few times when Draco and Hermione are together.

* * *

When I finally woke up—about an hour later—I heard lots of shuffling in the corridor. I was sure it was the students getting their stuff ready, because I could see Hogwarts off in the distance. We were almost there.

I got up and stuck my head out the door, just to make sure I was right. And sure enough, the students were working like ants, preparing to get off board.

I was about to get my luggage, when I remembered I didn't have to—one of the many advantages of being a Head. I slumped down in my seat, as I realized Malfoy was still asleep. I couldn't believe how insensitive he was. He could make anyone feel like trash—as he had many times done to me—simply because he didn't like the person. He didn't even take the time to meet others, unless they were purebloods, or willing to kiss his ass the whole day.

Ugh! I thought in disgust. He's so self-centered—always thinking he's the center of the universe. He's so shallow—always judging others by their appearance or "blood." He's so self-absorbed—always putting himself before anyone or anything else. He's so conceited and vain. I can't believe anyone could feel attracted to such a cockroach!

He never thinks of anyone but himself. He treats others like dirt. What makes everything worse though, is that others take it! They just accept his insults, and look down. Don't people understand that he feeds off of their frightened responses? I detest him with my entire being, I thought.

Rage consumed me as I watched him. I wanted to just throw a jinx at him right now—now that he was so vulnerable.

Vulnerable, I thought. Out of all the things I could call him, I never thought I would ever say he was vulnerable. For the first time, I really looked at him. He had bags under his eyes, which meant he didn't get any rest, explaining why he fell asleep. His face looked awfully pale, but then again, that was normal for him. He looked older too—worn out even. My eyes shifted to the rest of his facial features. I tried to look away as I started to feel pity for him. Somehow, I couldn't. My eyes lingered ever so slightly on his perfect lips. The image of him kissing Pansy appeared in my mind. All of a sudden, fury consumed me once more.

Sitting here, I noticed all his flaws. How dare he put others down, make them feel inferior, when he—himself—is not perfect? He had as many imperfections as the rest of us, but it still didn't stop him. Subconsciously, my hand made its way to my wand.

I rapidly snapped out if, realizing what I was about to do. Damn him! I thought. Only he could make me forget my principles. Only he could cause me to want to attack him with so much anger!

I quickly got out of the compartment, to restrain myself from further temptation. If it had been anyone else, I would have at least bothered to wake them up. But since it was Malfoy, I couldn't—not while knowing what he had done to Harry last year.

I got off the train, and immediately set out to find Ginny and Ron. When I spotted them, I noticed they were with Luna and Neville.

"Hermione, you made it out alive!" Ginny said, jokingly.

"Yes, I actually did," I replied.

Ron tried to smile—but it didn't reach his eyes. I could still see all the glum they contained.

"So," Luna started, "how bad was it?"

"Actually, when I returned to the little room, he was asleep. Then I fell asleep. So in reality, we didn't even talk to each other," I told her.

"Good," Ron said. "The less you are with him, or talk to him, the better."

"I agree," Neville added.

I let out a silent sigh, as I wondered if Ron would ever get over it.

Suddenly, someone yelled his name, along with mine. "Ron! Hermione!" the familiar voice called.

"Hagrid!" we replied in unison.

We met each other halfway, as he embraced us in a strong hug.

"…can't… breathe…" I choked.

He immediately let us go and smiled apologetically. He was such a softy!

"So, how's the turn up?" Ron asked.

"Great! There's lots of firs' years," he stated, enthusiastically. "You guys better get a goin' though, I jus' wanted ter say hi. And I wanted ter congratulate ya 'Ermione fer gettin' Head. And Dumbledore said to meet at his office after the feast."

"Oh, thanks," I replied. "Did he mention if I could sit with Gryffindor?"

"Yeah. He said ya could."

I smiled.

"Well, I reckon we'll see you around," Ron said.

I gave him another hug, and we left, catching up with Ginny and the others. Along with the rest of the returning students, we all made our way to the castle. Just like with the scenery, the perfection of Hogwarts never failed to surprise me.

As I walked in, I saw all the glistening, floating candles. Some of them were light pink, others were light yellow, others were light silver. They made the room glow brightly. As if that wasn't stunning enough, the window ceiling showed the dark, clear sky outside, providing for a contrast. The stars were so visible, I was tempted to try and reach out to touch one of them. Then there was the moon. It was full tonight. How lovely.

There were also the tables. Each table was decorated with its house colors. The Gryffindor tables had red tablecloths, and the seats were covered with gold-colored sheets. Hufflepuff's tablecloths were black, and their seats were yellow. Ravenclaw and Slytherin both had silver seats. However, Ravenclaw's tablecloths were light blue, while Slytherin's were green. In the middle of each table was a centerpiece, with its theme color being that of the chairs. It all looked so beautiful.

We made our way to the Gryffindor table, and took our seats. When the last person came in, with Hagrid behind them, the giant doors closed. "Welcome to Hogwarts—School of Magic," announced Professor McGonagall, to my surprise.

Where is Dumbledore? I wondered. For the first time, he hadn't greeted the students himself.

As if to answer my question, Professor McGonagall added, "Our headmaster will be here shortly. For now, the sorting of the first years will commence."

The Sorting Hat began yelling the different house names, as the new students lined up. The sorting went on for a while. Every time the hat shouted a house name, the students from the corresponding house clapped and cheered, happy to have another member. Then the first year would walk over to their table, to join the house.

Things were slowly turning back to normal, I thought. Finally, the sorting was over, and Dumbledore made his first appearance.

"Good evening, students, and welcome to Hogwarts—School of Magic. I hope you all find the school to your liking," he began, with a smile.

"Before I continue, I would like to call Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy to the front. If you two may please join me," he said.

I stood up and walked to the front, as he had asked. I tried to walk as fast as I could, for I could feel all eyes on me, all the piercing stares. My cheeks immediately turned crimson red, and I felt as if though I might start hyperventilating in any second.

I finally made my way to the stage, and stood next to Dumbledore. Malfoy arrived a few seconds later, and stood on the headmaster's opposite side.

"I give to you, Miss Hermione Granger—7th year, Gryffindor—and Mr. Draco Malfoy—7th year, Slytherin. They have been chosen to be this year's Head Girl and Head Boy," he announced. Everyone clapped and cheered, as we returned to our seats.

From there, everything went hazy. I had seen 6 pairs of Heads do that in previous years, and I had never thought it'd be so difficult. I was still extremely nervous and embarrassed, even though I was safely in my seat. I had to work really hard on controlling my breathing, as my face started cooling down, returning to its original color.

Dumbledore started his welcoming speech. He warned us all to be careful. He said that although the war was over, it did not mean we should let our guard down. He reminded us that the security level at Hogwarts was still high, and so on.

Finally, he concluded with, "With that said, I hope you all have a great year, and enjoy your dinner. Bon appétit!"

The crowd cheered, and with the clap of his hands, food appeared out of thin air.

The feast had begun.


	11. Finally at Hogwarts DM PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** This is when they arrive to Hogwarts. This is in Draco's point of view.

* * *

**Author'****s Note: **This scenario is the same as the previous one. However, since Draco and Hermione didn't see each other much during the previous chapter, it doesn't really reflect it too much.

* * *

"_I love you," she whispered into my chest._

"_I love you, too," I replied, kissing her hair. I said each word distinctly, with pure sincerity and honesty in my voice._

_I loved her, I really did. I had never felt like this before—for anyone. I placed my hand on her chin, with my eyes closed, as I started to lift her face up to see her beauty._

I opened my eyes, and found myself alone in the train compartment. Huh? What was that about? I wondered. And who was that girl in my dreams?

I sat up and realized we had arrived to Hogwarts. Good thing I don't have to take my stuff, I said to myself. I walked out and saw some of the stragglers getting their things. Suckers.

I got off the train and almost in the blink of an eye, Pansy was by my side.

"Do you want my company now?" she asked, hoping to receive a yes.

"Honestly?" I replied, answering her question with my own. Her eyes beamed, and she nodded her head.

"No," I stated, cold and remote.

She dismissed my response as she grabbed my hand. Dammit! She's such a pest!

Just then, Crabbe and Goyle came to join us. What a relief!

As we started walking away, Zabini found us. "Hey mates!" he called. Then, turning his gaze to me, he said, "That big, hairy teacher was looking for you."

"Which one? That bloody giant one?" I asked. The guys started laughing.

"That's the one," he confirmed, with a smile on his face.

"What the hell does he want?" I questioned, the irritation clearly visible in my voice.

His grin disappeared. "Whoa mate, calm down. Don't shoot me, I'm only the messenger," he said. "And I don't know what he wants."

"Well, let's go see," I stated, taking him with me.

I couldn't believe I was stuck trying to find this filthy creature. But it did, however, provide me with the break I needed. It served as a good excuse to get away from annoying ass Pansy.

Even though it wasn't hard to spot him—with all the first years—we took our time getting to him. I had plenty of minutes to kill. When we finally approached him, I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Professor," I addressed him, sneering at the title. "Zabini here told me you were looking for me."

"Yes Malfoy, I was," he responded. "Dumbledore tol' me ter inform ya that ya will have ter meet with him today after the feast. He will be waiting fer ya in his office."

"Very well," I said.

As I was about to walk off, Zabini interrupted. "Does Malfoy get to sit with us, at the Slytherin table?"

"Yes, he does," the half giant replied.

"Oh, even better," I said, this time actually managing to get away.

As I walked by, females kept staring at me with goggling eyes. "Wow. This never gets old," I told Zabini, as I pointed out a couple of them.

"Of course not, mate," he replied.

We laughed and kept going. Even other 7th years couldn't stop staring, and were drooling over me. I wonder who I'll get this week… Better yet, I wonder who I'll want for this week… I thought, a malicious grin appearing on my face.

Crabbe and Goyle found us, once more, and I was more than happy when I noticed they had ditched Pansy. Whatever their secret was to getting rid of her, they would have to tell me.

Even though Pansy hadn't changed much over the summer, I couldn't stand being with her anymore. Every time she was with me now, I felt extremely irritated. Her presence bugged me to no end.

Poor girl, all she only wanted was my company, I thought. Oh well, I'm glad to see at least one of us feels like that. I laughed darkly. Either way, I could care less.

"So, heard of any parties yet?" Crabbe asked, always willing to take advantage of a drunken chick.

"Yeah," Goyle answered. "The Hufflepuffs are having one this Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, enthused. I could already see how it would turn up. Me hooking up with some random girl, drunk as hell. I laughed.

We headed over to the school, following the crowd, but staying a bit behind. I always liked to keep my distance. Otherwise, people might start thinking that I was a part of them. Puke. As if.

When we arrived to the castle, my eyes turned to our tables. Finally some decent decorations, I thought. Our tables and seats, just like our robes, were green and silver. We headed over to them and sat down.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Pansy, sitting down next to us. "When I returned from trying to find Draco, you guys were gone."

"Yeah, we know. We kind of… um… sort of… um… did it… um… on PURPOSE!" Goyle said, emphasizing the last word.

I laughed at the pissed-off expression on Pansy's face. Suddenly, she turned to me and glared. If looks could kill…

"Now, now," I said. "Don't go getting mad, Pansy dear. You see, it's not their fault. It's yours, for making such a nuisance out of yourself."

Her eyes widened in shock. However, she couldn't help but smile when I placed my arm around her. "Do you understand now?" I asked. She nodded. That's when the doors closed and McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts—School of Magic," she announced. I saw surprise painted on many faces.

"Our headmaster will be here shortly," she confirmed. "For now, the sorting of the first years will commence."

Out came the Sorting Hat, calling off the house names. A smile played on my lips, as I remembered when it had been my turn—during my first year. The hat had barely touched my head, when it called out Slytherin. Oh how right it had been, I smirked.

The hat kept calling out names until it finally ended. For the first time tonight, Dumbledore came to the stage. "Good evening, students, and welcome to Hogwarts—School of Magic," he greeted. "I hope you all find the school to your liking." He took a pause and then called out two students to the front—myself and the Mudblood.

"Before I continue, I would like to call Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy to the front. If you two may please join me," he said.

I raised to my feet, and I could see girls staring at me, even more obvious—if possible—than before. I walked slowly, allowing others to watch my perfection. When I got to the platform, Granger was already there.

"I give to you, Miss Hermione Granger—7th year, Gryffindor—and Mr. Draco Malfoy—7th year, Slytherin," he introduced. "They have been chosen to be this year's Head Girl and Head Boy."

I nodded my head, as if acknowledging the students. In reality, I was extremely enraged. How dare he name that Mudblood before me? I thought. She's inferior to me, she should go after!

I then returned to my seat with a fake smile on my face. From years of practice, I had managed to perfect it. No one knew how ticked off I really was.

Dumbledore resumed his speech, as he warned us to be careful. He went on and on and on. My first year, I had actually tried to listen to what he was saying, and paid attention. After that, I always tuned him out.

He concluded his speech with wishing everyone a good year. The food then appeared, as he clapped his hands.

The feast had started.


	12. Meeting with the Headmaster HG PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** This is after the feast. This is in Hermione's point of view.

* * *

**Author'****s Note: **The next chapter will be a little like this one, not much. Only the ending, when Draco and Hermione are together at the meeting.

* * *

After about an hour, the feast finally ended. The students started departing the Great Hall, as they headed off to their dorms. Ginny, Luna, and Neville did the same. Ron stayed behind with me, as I asked him to do.

"Come on, walk with me," I said.

We left the table, and made our way around the castle. We roamed around for a little—as I tried to gain some time, to think about what I was going to say. Finally, I asked him to stop. We were standing in one of the open halls, facing off into the forest.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this whole situation, Ron. I really, truly am," I said, honesty clearly visible in my voice.

"I know, Hermione," he said. "It's not your fault."

"No, it's not," I responded. "But you're still angry."

"But not at you," he stated.

"Then who?" I asked.

"Nobody, in particular," he admitted. "It's just, think about it Hermione. Put yourself in my position."

He paused, taking in a deep breath. "First, my best friend is taken from me. Maybe he wanted to leave, but it doesn't make a difference. At the end of the day, he's not here. Then, we come to school, and find out that you got stuck with _him_! Out of all people, _him_!! Anyone else, I would have been fine with. But him? I mean, who knows what he'll try to do!"

"I know what you mean, Ron," I tried. "And I know you're worried about me. But trust me, I can take care of myself. You and Harry might have never seen it, because you have always been trying to protect me. But please, you can't protect me forever! How am I ever going to be able to prove to you that I'm old enough to do it by myself, if you never give me a chance?"

Ron stayed quiet. He didn't have anything to say, I guessed.

"Please, Ron," I asked. "Just let me prove myself, just this once."

He nodded.

"No, I want an answer. Please. Just say something," I begged.

"Fine, Hermione. I know you can take care of yourself. But you're still one of my best friends, and you can't expect me not to worry," he replied.

"Trust me, I won't. I know you can't stop worrying, because I feel the same way about you. You're one of my best friends, too. And I'll always care about you," I said, giving him a hug.

He held onto me a little longer than I expected. When he finally let me go, I could see the hesitancy in his eyes. "I'll be fine," I said. "I promise."

He smiled in return, as we made our way back. He took me halfway to Dumbledore's office, and then headed to the house of Gryffindor.

While lost in thought, I made my way to meet with Dumbledore, and the detestable Head Boy. I was trying to calm myself down, so I wouldn't enter his office all flushed. I reached the seventh-floor corridor, and slowed my pace even more.

Unhurriedly, I walked over to the lonely gargoyle statue, and muttered, "_liebe alle_." I didn't know what it meant—because I hadn't taken the time to look it up—but I gave it no importance. It's probably some random object, I thought. The gargoyle moved to the side, and the wall opened up.

I trudged up the moving staircase, and stopped when I reached the top. Just like before boarding the train, I took in a couple of breaths. I then inhaled a final deep one, as I knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard, the voice coming from the man inside.

I opened the door, and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. In front of him, were two chairs, their backs facing me. "Good evening, Professor," I said.

"Good evening, Miss Granger, we've been waiting for you, so we can begin the meeting," he replied, with a twinkle in his eyes, and a light smile on his face. "You may take your seat," he added, motioning to the one on his right, my left.

When I sat down, I noticed that Malfoy was, indeed, already sitting down. He had a smirk on his face that seemed to mock me. I could already hear him, "Y_ou're late you filthy Mudblood_."

"Once again," Dumbledore started, in a pleasant voice, "I would like to congratulate you both for becoming Heads. This was an extremely difficult decision to make, so know that you have well earned your positions."

I smiled, as did Malfoy, in return.

"I have heard both good remarks, and not so good remarks, on your behalf so far. I will start with the good. I heard you both handled the prefect meeting, in the Hogwarts Express, extremely well. I am nothing but pleased with this," he said, followed by a pause.

Damn, I thought. Here it comes.

"However," he continued, "I also heard you were both arguing before the meeting. Although you put together a good end product, you must learn how to get along with one another. By no means am I saying that you have to become best friends, but you must know how to put your personal problems aside, and get the job done."

I stared idly at my hands, for I knew that what he was saying was true. But seeing as how this was Malfoy and me he was talking about, I didn't understand how it would be possible. A frown appeared on my face.

"Miss Granger, is there something wrong?" he asked. I looked over at Malfoy, who was also staring at me.

"No, Professor," I lied. How could I ever tell him that I hated the insensible ferret sitting next to me?

"Are you sure you will both be up to it?" Dumbledore questioned. "I am well aware of the fact that both of you have so much… um… _history_, I guess one could say. The problem is that it's not the good kind. Therefore, you two will have to work extra hard, to try and get past it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," we both replied.

"Now, though it may be difficult, I know you will be able to work it out," he said, confidently. "You two are both mature enough, and I am trusting you with this. We chose you two because my staff and I believe you are both capable of it—you two are responsible enough to work through your issues."

We both nodded.

"Now, are there any questions on your behalf?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor," I responded. "Is there anything in particular you want us to discuss, during the prefect meeting?"

"It's a good thing you asked, Miss Granger, because I would have forgotten," he said, with a smile. "This weekend, on Saturday, we will have the 'Welcome Back' ball. You will both need to get together with the prefects to plan it out. When you have decided what you want, you can talk to any staff member, to include myself, to request materials. I will need a memo on it, though."

"And by when do you want the memo, sir?" I inquired.

"Get it in as soon as possible. This way, I can go over it, and get you all you need ahead of time," he stated.

"Thank you, Professor," I said.

"Anything on your behalf, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked the idiot next to me.

"Yes. If the ball will be this Saturday, and we only have one meeting this week, on Tuesday, then how are we supposed to put all of it together?" he asked.

"Well, that will be up to the both of you. I don't want to give away too many of the secrets, but I will give you a few suggestions. You don't have class the whole day, so there's a possibility. And no one said you only had to meet once," he said, placing emphasis on the last word.

"Okay," Malfoy agreed, taking in Dumbledore's advice.

After this, Dumbledore went on to describe how we could get to our chamber. He ended by saying the password was "_ich liebe dich._" Again with his damn words, I thought. Oh well.

Finally, he dismissed us, and wished us a good night. Malfoy and I departed his office.


	13. Meeting with the Headmaster DM PoV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting:** This is after the feast. This is in Draco's point of view.

* * *

**Author'****s Note: **Most of it is different than the previous one. Only the ending is the same, when Draco and Hermione are together at the meeting.

* * *

The feast started and we immediately began eating. One of the only things I liked about Hogwarts was its food. Boy, did those elves know how to cook! We ate and chattered away the evening. 

"Draco, dear," Pansy started.

I looked at her in acknowledgement, signaling for her to continue.

"When will you get un-sick of me?" she asked.

"Well, Pansy," I started, "I thought we went over this already. When you stop being so annoying and stop trying to be with me 24/7, then I'll consider enjoying your company."

She looked hurt, but it wasn't my fault. It was just supposed to be a crude remark, but if it came out to also be the truth, then oh well.

She stared at me for a second, and then looked down.

"See? See why I didn't want to tell you?" I asked. "Now you're getting all sentimental on me."

She stayed quiet. I really did not understand why she had gotten attached all of a sudden; she knew what we had was more like a friends-with-benefits thing. Not a real relationship.

"Fine. Tomorrow I'll see if I'm not sick of you. I probably won't," I lied.

Her eyes brightened at once and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You know it's just a lie, right?" I asked her, a bit concerned. Maybe she wasn't too bright, but I'm sure any idiot could have seen through my lie.

"Yeah, maybe. I'd just rather stay oblivious to that fact for right now," she said, her fingers interlaced with mine. I sighed.

I returned my attention to the guys, as they started talking about the party.

"So, when's it going to be?" Crabbe asked.

"On Saturday, you idiot!" Goyle responded.

"Wait…" Zabini chipped in. "When's the ball?"

"I don't know, yet," I replied.

"Well, what if it's this weekend, like the party?" a disappointed Crabbe questioned.

"In that case, the Hufflepuffs said they would turn their party into an after party," Goyle responded. "After all, it's only going to be the upper years."

"Well then," I said, "in that case, I hope the ball is on Saturday."

I always liked parties on school grounds. I'm sure the teachers knew about them, but didn't say anything. After all, they never got _too_ out of hand.

It was even better when we had them at someone else's house, besides Slytherin. I hated the idea of having to clean up. I, of course, never did. It just looked like such a drag.

Finally, the feast ended and some people started departing. Others just remained talking to one another. We decided to leave.

As we were heading out, a glimpse of brown caught my eye. I turned and noticed it was Granger. The Mudblood was sitting with both of the weasels and 2 others. I hope she's late, I thought.

We were walking down the corridor, when I decided I would leave to the meeting.

"Hey mates, I'm heading off," I said.

"Off to where?" Pansy asked.

"Off to meet with Dumbledore," I replied. "Because I'm Head Boy, remember?"

"Oh," she said.

As she was starting to turn away, I pulled her arm, bringing her close to me. I gave her a kiss, and then let go. She smiled.

"Well, bye mate," Goyle said.

I walked away.

I knew exactly where the filthy headmaster's office was, but I chose to take a detour. I wanted to take the long way, so I wouldn't be too early.

As I walked on, I ended up in one of the corridors that looked like a bridge. It had no walls, which allowed one to look into the distance.

I stood there, not going anywhere. For that moment, I felt as if though I was missing something. I felt as if though I was missing someone.

"Nonsense," I said to no one, dismissing the thought. "I'm fine with just myself. Just with me, myself, and I. That's how it's always been, and that's how it will remain."

As I was walking to Dumbledore's office, I noticed the Weasley girl, with the other 2 from the feast. Where's Granger and the weasel? I thought. Oh well, what do I care?

I made my way to the gargoyle and said, "Liebe alle." Love all, I smirked. Yeah, right. More like, love those that are worth it.

I climbed up the stairs and entered the headmaster's office.

"Good evening, Draco," Dumbledore greeted.

"Good evening, sir," I replied.

"You may take your seat. Your pick."

I chose the one on my right and sat down.

"We'll just wait for the Head Girl, now," he stated.

I nodded in response.

After a couple of minutes, I couldn't help but smile in triumph. Our first meeting, with the headmaster, and she's already late, I thought.

A couple then turned into a few, and my mind started wandering. Where the hell is she? Doesn't she know we're waiting for her? I questioned in my head.

After 10 minutes, I realized where she probably was—with the damn weasel! My mind raced and my head started spinning. I felt anger consume me the more and more I thought about it.

How dare that Mudblood make us wait, just to spend time with that "friend" of hers?! my mind yelled. How freaking dare she?

After 5 long minutes of me being infuriated, there was a soft knock at the door. I recomposed at once.

"Come in," Dumbledore said.

She walked in, exchanged greetings with the headmaster, and sat down. I couldn't turn to look at her, for fear that she would be able to see past my smirk, and realize how much she had pissed me off.

Dumbledore began talking and I used the time to calm myself down further. When I snapped out of my reverie, I heard him say me and her had to work past our problems. Yeah right!

I guess she was thinking the same thing as me, because Dumbledore asked her if something was wrong. I forced myself to look at her, and saw that she was lying through her teeth as she answered. "No, Professor."

Dumbledore started talking once more, and then asked us if we had any questions. The Mudblood said she did, regarding the prefect meeting.

That's when Dumbledore informed us about the 'Welcome Back' ball. It was on Saturday, after all. Yes!

He then asked me if I had any questions, and—not wanting to be showed up by the Mudblood—I thought of something quick.

"Yes," I replied. "If the ball will be this Saturday, and we only have one meeting this week, on Tuesday, then how are we supposed to put all of it together?" I asked.

He gave me the answer and I agreed. It wasn't until now that I realized we would have to do a bit of work—i.e. planning more meetings, and talking to the prefects in our spare time.

Whatever, I thought. She can go ahead and do it. I'll just run the meetings.

Dumbledore then told us how to get to our chamber, and the password to enter—_ich liebe dich_. Huh, I thought.

After this, he concluded, "Good night to the both of you. You are now dismissed."

I nodded as I rose to my feet and walked towards the door. I exited the office, with the Mudblood behind me.


	14. Heads' Chamber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

**Setting: **This is after their meeting, when both Head's head over to their new chamber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The first part is a description of the room, in detail, from a third person's point of view. Then it's Hermione's thoughts as to what her opinion was of the room. Then there is Draco's opinion.

* * *

As they walked in, they both couldn't help but stare in amazement. There was green and red all over, along with gold and silver—to represent both of their houses. 

The walls were the same beige-ish color as the other houses, but it somehow looked better. As opposed to others, though, the floor was covered by a dark green carpet. It was thick and soft—fluffy enough so that one wouldn't need shoes when walking on it.

On the west wall of the room, there was a fireplace. The border of it was a golden color, which matched the rest of the room. The rest of it was black, which looked amazing against the flames.

Above the fireplace were two big pictures—a boy and a girl. On the left side was the boy, with his signature smirk—Draco Malfoy. The background of his picture was green, and the border was silver, to match the Slytherin robes he was wearing. The one on the right was the girl, with her innocent smile—Hermione Granger. Her background was red, and the border gold, to match the Gryffindor robes she was wearing. Below each respected picture, were the words Head Boy and Head Girl imprinted in a silver script font.

In front of the fireplace were two recliner chairs. One of them was red, the other green. However, they each had the same designs—as the other—embroidered in gold string.

On the southwest corner—the one to the left of the fireplace— there was a small kitchenette. It was nothing fancy, just the necessary to cook. There was a nice little sink against the south wall, with a 2' by 2' counter. Against the east wall, were the stove, and a small refrigerator, which sat on top of another counter. The fridge was a dark shade of magenta, with a silver handle. The counters were white, and the bottom of the stove was silver, as well as the sink. The stovetop was green. The small kitchen was nice and petite, but big enough to prepare a decent sized meal.

In the middle of the room lay a magenta-ish—the same color as the fridge—color antique-looking rug. It had golden fringes, as well as golden designs hand-stitched on it. The rug was gorgeous! Sitting on it, were 2 big sofas, both facing each other. The sofas were green, with little brown wooden legs, and had the same designs as the carpet. Instead of just gold, they also had red stitching. In between the two, was a short but long brown table. The border of it was gold. However, he lion and the serpent in its center, were both silver.

To the right of the fireplace, there was a picture of Hogwarts. In reality, it was a map of the school. As soon as you touched one of the doors, the picture would change and reveal what was behind it. Of course, certain doors wouldn't reveal anything. The school _did_ have to have its secrets.

As for the north wall—the one opposite from the entrance—it had a big grandfather clock. It, too, was brown. The clock's face and its pendulum were gold. Above the clock, was the Hogwarts' emblem shield, with all 4 mascots, representing each different house—a snake, Slytherin; a lion, Gryffindor; an eagle, Ravenclaw; and a badger, Hufflepuff. All of them around a big letter H, with Hogwarts sprawled across the top.

The middle of this wall—with the grandfather clock and the emblem—was painted black. The left and right sides of the wall, however, were the same tan color as the rest of the walls. On each side, there was a golden door, each one leading to either the Head Boy's or the Head Girl's room.

The east wall was a bit different. Right in the middle of it was a big, tile picture—about 8' by 8'. In the middle of the picture were both Poseidon—god of water—and a beautiful mermaid, out in the ocean. Right below the picture, was a brown bookshelf—filled with magic books. On the top of it were sitting 4 golden candles. Two silver doors were on either side of the tile picture, each one leading to a bathroom.

On the left side of the wall was a board. Just a simple, white board, with a red border. On the top-left corner, it had the Gryffindor lion in gold, and on the right Slytherin's snake in silver. Below this, was little, brown, empty table.

On the right, there was a picture frame that contained the image of a piece of black night sky. There were tiny little specks of light in it, with one big one. This was a shooting star that flew across the dark background occasionally. Below it, there was a banner that read in fancy script: _Shoot For The Stars_. This corner was different though. Instead of the walls meeting perpendicularly, they had a round shape to it. It gave the impression as if though the two walls were simply one.

In front of this wall, was another recliner. This one was a dark tan color. To its left was a brown bookshelf with a few of Hermione's Muggle books. On the shelf was a red flower vase, full of white roses. To the right of the chair was another little brown table. On top of it was a green lamp with a beige top.

On the south wall, there were many pictures, on either side of the exit. They were all pictures of former Hogwarts students, all of them previous Heads. They each smiled, as if to welcome the new pair. Above these pictures, there was a large mirror sprawled across. There was nothing special about it. It was just a simple, plain, ordinary mirror.

On the other hand, the roof of the room was the exact opposite of ordinary. It was painted a dark shade of blue. It's one of those darks that you would only find on a moonless night—where it's utterly dark, but you still know it's the sky. On it, just like if one were outside, stars started appearing; as well as a full moon. The darkness, however, remained.

All in all, the room was magnificent. It was nothing less than stunning and gorgeous. It was marvelous, and amazing, and much, much more. Anything that wasn't splendid and fabulous couldn't even compare. If there was a word stronger than perfection, then this was the time it would be used.

* * *

**Hermione's PoV**

As soon as I stepped into the room, I just stared in shock. Everything was so perfect… from the rug on the floor, to the starry ceiling. Of course, if there had been a little less green, then it would be even better. But it was still extremely beautiful, nonetheless.

I looked around, not even bothering to hide the awe on my face. All of a sudden, I remembered Malfoy was in the room. _Great. He's not going to let this go. He will make fun of me—for staring like an idiot—and claim that it's because I'm a filthy Mudblood that is not used to such a luxury_. However, when I turned to face him, ready for a wave of insults, he was looking at the room as well. There wasn't even a sneer on his face.

I let out a silent sigh, and walked towards my right. I found a recliner chair, and a bookshelf. Apparently, someone had helped us move in already, because some of my Muggle books were there. On top of the shelf was a dozen white roses. My favorite. That's when I saw a star shoot across the picture that was behind the recliner. Amazing.

I kept walking around, and came up to another bookshelf. This one had magic books. On top of it were some candles, and above them was another picture. It was the picture of Poseidon and a Mermaid. The aqua color of the background was beautiful. I knew they were out in the middle of the sea somewhere—in a place where everything is pure, like the water. They looked so happy together.

I turned around and noticed that above the door was a mirror. It was a large, ordinary mirror that reflected the room. _Hmm. Wonder why that is there… It's not like there's anything different about it,_ I thought. _Oh well_.

I kept walking, arriving to the little kitchenette. It had everything one would need to cook. And a sink as well. _At least I don't always have to go down now. I can stay up here reading or something._ _Wow, Hermione, you're so strange_.I smiled smugly to myself.

I passed the fireplace, and noticed my picture… and Malfoy's. _How I wish to permanently wipe that bloody sneer of his face_, I thought. _And look at me. That Head Girl badge sure looks nice_. I then looked down at the real thing, pinned on my bosom. I smiled once more.

Finally, I made my way to a large picture—Hogwarts. It was very nice. Very detailed. I stuck my hand out to touch it, when the picture suddenly changed. It was a picture of the Great Hall. I touched the door that would lead one to its exit, and the screen changed again. Now, it was a picture of the hall outside of it. Hmm… I kept playing with the picture, until I decided to move on.

I continued exploring, examining everything closely. I went to the grandfather clock and stared at it. I could actually hear its pendulum swing back and forth. That's when I realized the room was too quiet. I turned around, and noticed Malfoy was gone. He was nowhere in sight. Good.

To the right of the clock, there was the Slytherin crest. It was a decent size, but nothing compared to the one of Hogwarts. To the left of the clock was Gryffindor's. Above the door next to the crest, were the words _Hermione Granger_, written in fancy script. Deciding to call it a night, I walked into my room. Wow!

* * *

**Draco's PoV**

When I stepped into my new chamber, a bunch of emotions overwhelmed me. I really don't know what I _was_ expecting, but it wasn't anything like this.

There was red and green all over the place. There were pictures, and banners, and even a kitchen! Dumbledore had told me it'd be just like the Slytherin's common room, but it wasn't. Everything was… different.

The room wasn't anything too great, though. I guess to any other person, it would have been a dream come true. However, to me, someone who was already used to all of this, it was simply normal. Lots of space, and things being the best quality. Maybe if it had a little less red and gold, and a little more silver.

Although it was a nice room, something felt odd, but right. Different, but a good different. Now, I had a place to really live in. Not a space where my father would bark orders at me. No. Just a place to do as I wished in. Not a place to do what someone else made me. It was a place I didn't have to share with anybody—well, maybe except for one person. It was a place I could really call my own. There was no doubt in my mind, that I would be spending a lot of time up here, alone.

I watched the Mudblood, who had apparently loved the room. She had amazement written all over her face, and I thought it was hilarious. I wanted to laugh at her, or smirk, or conjure a sneer, or do _something_! But for some reason, I couldn't. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't. This struck me as odd because never before had I put forth any effort to insult anybody. But now that I was, I found I couldn't. Strange. Very strange in deed.

Instead of wasting my time on her, I kept looking around the room. It was then that I spotted 2 doors—one on either side of the grandfather clock. My guess was that these were the bedrooms. Problem was, they had no labels. So wish one was mine, I could not tell. Great. Just great.

I walked over to them, passing a tile picture. This, too, had 2 doors on either side of it. I knew from the colors and—of course—the tile, that they were the bathrooms. Good. At least I don't have to share those with _her_.

When I turned, I saw she was busy with what seemed to be a picture of the Astronomy Tower—near one of the two golden-coloured doors. I took this opportunity, and walked into the other one, sticking a claim on my room.


End file.
